This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
When a user is watching a television program, the television will show words of “no signal” if the channel does not have a signal or the signal is too weak to play. In this case, the user usually selects to switch to other channels, or waits for signal restoration of the channel. If the channel that the user switches to still has no signal, or after the user waits for a period of time, the signal of the current channel is not restored yet, the user is likely to turn off the television.
At present, in the case that a channel has no signal or the signal is too weak to play, a television mainly adopts a method as shown in FIG. 1 to guide a user to continuously use a television service. The method specifically includes: setting a background program; playing built-in pictures or videos of the television or playing pictures or videos in an external USB (Universal Serial Bus) device connected to the television when the channel that is being played enters into a no-signal state; and when the television determines that the channel that is being played has a signal and the signal intensity is not less than a preset value, i.e., the television determines that the signal of the channel that is being played is restored, switching to the channel by the television to continuously play the content of the channel.